1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a tape dispenser, particularly such a dispenser for tape wound in a reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally a tape dispenser is mainly composed of, as shown in FIG. 1, a body 11, a wheel 12 for holding a tape reel 13 at one end of the body 11, and a stand 14 with a zigzag cutter blade 15 having an adhesion face 16 behind it at the other end the body. In using of such a tape dispenser, tape 131 is extended from the tape reel 13 to the desired length and the tape 131 is pressed downward for cutting by the cutter blade 15 as shown in FIG. 5.
However, in using such a dispenser, it has been found that the adhesion face 16 extending from the cutter blade 15 directly is for positioning of the tip of the tape after cutting, and the tape 131 so positioned is usually declined, and the tip is not always properly adhered to the adhesion face 16. Furthermore, release of pulling force usually makes the wheel 12 and tape reel 13 unbalanced and turn reversely, whereby the tip is separated from the adhesion face 16, and then adheres to other places such as on the tape reel itself and thus, further use of the tape becomes inconvenient, particularly during winter while adhesion of tape is usually weak. There has been an improvement by widening the adhesion face 16, but the widening causes difficulty in taking out the tip from the adhesion face 16 and fingers must be put at a certain distance away from the tip for taking out the same, and consequently the tape adheres to the finger or is twisted itself.